Maybe, this isn't so bad after all
by LeiraStarofTheSea
Summary: She knew exactly why they had chosen her, the second she opened his file. Now, she wasn't quite sure if she wanted the assignment. Especially once she actually met the man. It scared her how they were so similar, yet so far apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Mushyking98 convinced me to post this! Lol. Ok, so this is really short, more of an intro! I'll try to get the next one up soon! Enjoy!**

I wasn't dumb. Not at all. I knew exactly why I had been chosen for this project. It wasn't for the reason that Coulson had stated. "Your background in history is valuable and personal relation skills." I rolled my eyes as I pictured Phil's stoic face robotically stating the line that was written for him.

Personal relations my foot! I was a International Relations major who just so happened to have a nifty aim and done good in the field. I was by no means "technically" qualified for this job.

Nope. The second I opened the file, a light bulb went on in my mind. I was chosen for one reason. My personality.

Standing at a teeny 5'3, maybe, I had naturally muddy blonde hair that I had dyed a redish brown to accent my hazel green eyes. I had a bit of an "old" figure. So people say. No, I wasn't tall and thin as a twig. But I wasn't fat either. I was petite built with a hourglass figure that had been shaped and hardened through vigorous exercise. Much like Tashas.

But none of that was important. Nope. The list that made me unofficially qualified was something like this. I never smoked, drank, cursed, or ever tried drugs in my life. Yes, I was a bit of a goody toe shoes but not a by the book wacky. Quite the opposite in fact. I could be reckless and stupid when I was in the actual field but my intentions were always good. Not too mention I was head strong and strong willed and extremely intelligent. And I had the sneaky suspicious ion my fettish for the 1940s had played a bit of the role. Maybe even the fact that off duty I dressed and wore my hair in soft finger waves. Yeah, that had nothing to do with it at all. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. I was being assigned to Captain Rogers for a single reason: I was the easiest person on his mental stability. I sighed and shut his folder.

I crossed my arms and glared in annoyance at the folder.

Truly, I wasn't actually peeved. Deep down, I was more than excited for this mission. I was just being too stubborn to admit it. Even to myself.

I bit down on my lip in nervousness. I stared at the buildings driving by as the shield agent driving the car was ominously quiet. Professional. Like all agents. I squirmed suddenly feeling odd. That was weird. I never felt out of place before. No matter how many people stared at me bewilderment as if I had walked out of a movie or a magazine. No I nervously adjusted the delicate net on my hat. It had been my great aunt mary graces. She was just a child during the war. My eyes glazed over as images from my childhood began to fill my mind. Of spending days on end in the attic of grandmother's dusty old house. Discovering new items of clothing or jewelry or pictures lost in the midst of her possessions from the war. It was my favorite pass time as a child. I gulped as I realized, that to this man, my childhood fantasies was his reality. And this, this was his fantasy. I suddenly felt so alien. I could hardly stand to breathe. I inhaled deeply as the car came to a slow halt. My eyes widened and my heart began to pound loudly reverberating through my ears. I suddenly felt like the one who had stepped into the new world. I closed my eyes and prayed to God I could hold on to my sanity.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: Starts off literally where the Prologue ended! Enjoy!**

Taking one last deep inhale I opened the door and set my high heeled foot on the floor of the icky gravel. I lightly pulled the rest of my body out of the car and made my way to the entrance.

I honestly had no idea what to expect. This man was a fantasy to me, a dream come to life. How was I to know what to do? I didn't. As I reached a delicately gloved hand out to the door knob I paused as I gripped it. A wave of guilt overcame me.

This man was in a foreign and strange environment. Why was I the one feeling sorry for myself? If anyone deserved pity it was him. I had no right to be nervous. I had been completely selfish. I frowned in embarrassment as my cheeks became unusually hot, most likely flushed with a tint of bright pink.

I blinked. Well. I suppose standing out here like an idiot connected to the door handle was doing neither of us any good. I sarcastically thought to myself. I took a deep breath and turned the handle as it slid open with a creak. I blinked to adjust my eyes to the dark atmosphere. Hesitantly, I stepped inside and searched for a light switch. It took me a moment of feeling the wall until I heard a small click and the lights flickered on. I had to blink yet again to adjust my eyes to the sudden bright light. I surveyed the room and felt myself becoming utterly entranced.

The room, though rather dusty, appeared as if it had been sitting here for the past 70 years unscathed by humanities harsh changes. As I looked from the matching delicate furniture to the soft drapes and china I felt a sense of peace and calm. How I wish this could have been my life. I sighed as I walked over and gently grazed the top of a shelf with a photograph. Picking it up, I examined as if it were a jewel. A breakable piece of history, which in fact , it may have been.

The photo was fading but it was still beautiful. A small man, I recognized him as a young version of Captain Rogers stood next to a large muscular man who was practically crushing the Captain from the arm he had lazily draped around him. They looked to be about teenagers and were standing in front of a very old version of time square. I had recognized it from some pictures I had seen awhile back. I smiled slightly as I looked at it.

"Miss?" Came a hesitant voice. I jumped and turned to the voice. Tightening my grip on the photo as I hid it behind my back; I composed my features as I realized it was a shield agent I had seen a few times before, though I was at a loss to recall his name. "Yes?" I asked expectedly.

He shifted his weight uncomfortable with the situation.

"Uh, I was to bring you to the gym, down stairs. Captain Rogers has refused to leave it since he got here." He stumbled over the words, most likely anxious at talking to an agent so high up.

I gave a nod of my head. "Lead the way." I said while gesturing with my hand for him to go first. He hurriedly scrambled to a door with my pace a quick yet composed military one behind him.

We went down a flight of stairs. The closer we got the louder a noise of fists crashing against a bag became. I smiled in remembrance of my childhood spent learning how to fight. I shook the memory away as the agent stopped and gestured for me to pass him.

"I don't have clearance to go inside." He explained and turned to leave as I nodded my understanding.

The sound of smashing and the metal chains reverberating off the walls was now becoming painfully loud.

I winced. He must really be angry. Or either he was even more uncommonly strong than I thought, if he hit this hard normally. I cracked open the door, grateful that the sound of the punching bag covered the squeak of the doors rusty hinges.

I peeked through it to see a large built man with defined muscle structure and blonde hair cut in an obvious vintage style. His face was marred in frustration mixed with determination. He was so intent on his target he was at a loss to notice as I crept around him to lean against the sparring ring. I smiled and just sat there, watching.

To say I was impressed would have been a largely understated praise. I was baffled by him.

Steve Rogers, was nothing as they had described him, he was more.

The corners of my lips pulled up in a small smirk.

It took perhaps, half an hour until he finally gave way. And only then, because the hinges made a loud cracking noise and some debris fell on his head. He looked up and his face turned to one of annoyance as he muttered something about irony. I wasn't paying full attention. I simply regarded him with amusement filling my eyes. The hint of a smile on face was one of utter glee.

"I have to say, you are different than I would have expected." I said in an amused tone. His head whipped around to regard me. His expression stunned at the fact that there was someone down here.

After a moment of blinking like a deer in headlights his face turned to an expression I could not read.

He turned and made his way over to a table on the end of the room and began to unravel the cloth like straps he had on his hands.

"What are you guys trying to pull on me this time. Make me believe this was all a dream and I'm back in 1940s? Cause frankly, Ma'am, it's not working." He said in a peeved tone, though somehow he managed to make it sound polite.

I couldn't help myself, I began to chuckle.

I waited a moment before pushing myself off of the ring to move into his peripheral line of sight, though I dared not to approach him.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, hun, but I've been this way since I was 16. And just as I tell everyone else, I'm not going to change my appearance to make you happy. No matter who you are." I stated in only a partially serious tone.

I could see the confusion evident on his face as he regarded me through the corner of his eye.

I took a step forward and stuck out my hand. "Agent Lilly." I said in a slightly softer version of my professional tone.

He turned towards me and stared at my hand for a moment before looking up at me.

I smirked. "I don't know if anyone has told you, but it's a common curtsey to shake it." I added in a teasing voice.

He blinked and took a second before hesitantly grasping my hand as gently as possible. I returned the gesture by smiling kindly at him.

"Steve Rogers. Please to make your acquaintance, Ma'am." He said in a polite voice.

My eyes glinted in delight. I could already tell we were going to get along just fine.

**P.S- So I felt so bad about making you all wait so long already for a chapter, plus, it's a little mean to notify you wonderful readers for just a notification! This is my apology.:-) Hope you all enjoyed it! And thank you to **_**KiyUzumaki, Decepticon-silverstreak, steel-alchemist, addy, **_**and,**_** LoveLive218 **_**for your kind and encouraging reviews! This chapter is for you all! Hope you enjoyed their little introduction to one another! I hope I didn't disappoint any of you. **

**Lots of love! **

_**Miss A.**_


	3. Notice (IMPORTANT)

**I swear I will NOT notify you ever ever ever again UNLESS it is an update! **

I am utterly and completely sorry about the time gap! I had to go out of the country since a family member was very ill with cancer. As you can imagine, writing wasn't exactly one of my top priorities during that point. Because I feel so bad on the matter and this story is only two chapters in, I will give ya'll a choice.

**_1. Continue the story, updating as often as possible._**

**_2. Rewrite the chapter to just end the fic in a chappy or two._**

The choice is really up to ya'll. I do have the next chapter written, but it needs to be edited before I post it! Speaking of which….I could use a beta for this story if anyone is interested? It would help my updating pace quite a bit. So I will post the next chapter within 1-2 weeks since I have things to sort out from my extended absence.

Oh and last thing….has any noticed there are absolutely NO finished, long term Bucky/OC fics? Ok, well after going battys yesterday looking for one…I decided to write my own! So please check it out and tell me if you want me to continue it or not J


End file.
